Two Hearts
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Aku hanya berharap bahwa suatu hari aku menemukan langit biruku.. Meski begitu, aku takut ketika aku menemukannya.. aku malah membuatnya repot. RinkoXSano fanfic. RnR please...


**Two Hearts.**

A Law of Ueki fanfic

_Nanigenaku mia__geta ano awai iro no sora__1_

Sering sekali aku menatap langit biru, hasil dari kesepianku karea dari keluarga yang yang kaya tapi tak jarang sekali orangtuaku di rumah dan tak ada satupun orang spesial yang ada di hatinya. Meski untuk orang spesial, sebenarnya aku punya satu. Satu orang yang lambat laun datang dalam hatiku. Kukira pepatah "Benci dan cinta itu tipis perbedaannya" itu tidak benar. Tapi, kini aku malah mengalaminya sendiri.

Setiap aku menatap langit biru, kusadari bahwa aku mulai melukis mukanya di langit biru. Terkadang sebagai awan, kadang juga sebagai bintang, dan sering kali aku melukiskannya sebagai langit biru itu sendiri. Menurutku, ia sudah menjadi langit biru untukku.

Sering sekali aku penasaran. Mengapa aku selalu menganggap ia sebagai langit biruku. Sesuatu yang saling melengkapi. Dan aku selalu mengingatnya dalam pikiranku. Aku tak pernah tahu alasannya.

Namun, aku takut. Aku mungkin hanya akan merepotkannya. Namun, setiap aku bertanya apakan aku merepotkannya, kau hanya menjawab, "Tenang saja, Rinko, kau tidak merepotkan aku."

Setiap kau memelukku, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa bersalah. Aku takut kalau aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai tissue-ku karena tangisanku yang tak pernah berhenti. Terkadang aku berharap aku tak memiliki air mata saja.

~ - ~

_Dokoka natsukashiku kanjiru kedo  
Samishiku wa nai_._2_

Biasanya jika dulu, sekarang aku pasti sedang kencan dengan Robert. Aku jadi merasa merindukannya. Acara kencan itu, maksudku. Aku tak perlu terkurung dalam kamarku ini dan hanya tidur-tiduran saja. Rasanya terkurung seperti ini membosankan, tahu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengan suara pintu diketuk. Aku pun berkata, "Ya, silahkan masuk." Dan pintu itu terbuka, lalu seorang laki-laki yang selalu menghiasi hatiku itu pun masuk.

Hari ini, dia hanya menggunakan bajunya yang biasa. Namun aku tahu, meski kelihatannya biasa, dia telah membawakanku sesuatu yang 'spesial', seperti biasanya. Dia akan menawarkan pangkuannya padaku. Segalanya, jika itu bisa membuatku tenang.

"S..sano-kun," panggilku dengan nada malu yang tak biasanya menyerangku. "Errr…

Kamu kesini sama siapa?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Sendirian," jawabnya pendek.

"Oh.. gitu," rasa malu kembali menyerangku. Namun aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan nadaku agar tak terkesan malu.

Aku baru menyadari, hari ini rasanya air mataku sudah mengering. Dan saat aku mengatakannya pada Sano, ia hanya berkata, "Kau boleh menggunakan air mataku." Saat itu, aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah pelukan lembut dan berkata, "Tidak perlu… Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu saja."

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba ia membawa mulutnya untuk bersentuhan dengan mulutku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karenanya.

~ - ~

_Itsumo soko ni iru hazu to  
Omotte ita kimi ga inai__3_  
Pada suatu sore dimana kita berciuman (aku masih merasa aneh mengucapkan kata-kata ini), kau berkata padaku, "Ayahku ada tugas di Amerika. Bulan depan kami harus pindah."

Dan saat itu juga, aku lepas pelukan itu dan berkata, "Oh.. begitu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak selalu bisa menemanimu. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu," jawabmu lembut, mencoba menghiburku.

"Tak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini," kataku mencoba tersenyum. Namun kusadari senyum itu justru diliputi perasaan berduka.

"Jika kamu mau menangis, menangislah di pelukanku," jawabnya lembut. Namun aku menggelengkan kepala. Itulah pertama kalinya –dan kuharap terakhir kalinya- aku menolak bantuannya. Karena baru kusadari saat ini pilihan itu salah. Karena setelah ia meninggalkanku aku tak kuat menahan tangisku.

~ - ~

_Nani shiteru no? Ima doko ni?  
Toikakete mo kotae wa kurenai kedo__4_

Beberapa hari setelah keberangkatannya ke Amerika, aku selalu menatap fotonya. Mencoba memperkirakan keadaannya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dan bahkan, aku menanyakan keadaannya pada fotonya yang kuambil diam-diam.

Tapi aku tak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Foto itu selalu terdiam. Dan aku baru saja hendak meneleponnya karena aku tak kuat menahan rasa rindu itu ketika HP-ku berdering.

Aku melihat layarnya dan ternyata itu nomor tak dikenal. Mungkin saja itu nomornya Sano saat ia membeli di bandara, pikirku. Aku menjawabnya dengan berbunga-bunga hanya untuk mengetahui sebuah kabar buruk di seberang sana.

"Sano kecelakaan mobil," kata suara di sana, membuatku tak berpikir dua kali untuk segera mem_booking_ tiket ke Amerika.

~ - ~

_sukitooru hitomi no PLANET zutto  
kawaranu omoi ga koko ni aru__5__  
_Saat aku melihatnya di kaca ICU, aku baru menyadari, melihat matanya yang bening, kulihat pantulan-pantulan kehidupannya.

Pantulan persahabatannya dengan Ueki, Mori, Hideyoshi, dan juga aku

Pantulan kebahagiaannya menemukan onsen baru di Jepang baru-baru ini dan kami diajak ke sana.

Dan.. pantulan sayangnya padaku setiap ia menghapus airmataku dengan apapun yang ia punya.

Dan saat airmata pertamaku jatuh ke lantai, kusadari bahwa aku tak lagi menemukan pantulan itu di matanya. Dia meninggal.

~ - ~

NB : Semua lirik yang ada di fanfic ini aku ambil dari Kokoro no Wakusei ~Little Planet~. Terjemahan bahasa Inggrisnya sebagai berikut :

_1__ I casually looked up at that palely colored sky_

_2 __I feel nostalgic somewhere  
But I'm not lonely_

_3__ I thought that you'd always  
Be there, yet you're not_

_4__ What are you doing? Where are you now?  
Even if I asked, you wouldn't give me an answer_

_5__ The planets of our transparent eyes  
Unchanging thoughts are here forever._

Kayaknya fanfic yang ini agak kaku ya? Mungkin soalnya belum terbiasa membuat fanfic SanoxRinko (ngeles nih..) Review ya..


End file.
